Factions
by cutere
Summary: Kaoru’s a new student to a prestigious school, but something’s wrong with it. Read to find out.


**Factions**

**Summary: **Kaoru's a new student to a prestigious school, but something's wrong with it. Read to find out.

I do not own the characters in this fiction.

* * *

"Come on, get out of there already", exasperatingly said by a tall young man to a girl in the passenger seat of the red convertible. Looking closely, the young man had hair as black as coal. The hair seems to have a mind of its own since it keeps standing on its ends.

As an indication of impatience, the young man ran his hands through his hair, if any girl was looking at him at that time there's no doubt that she would have swooned at the sight of that sexy gesture, but as luck would have it, the only girl looking at him was his niece, which he would gladly drag out of the car."Kaoru please, were late as it is, you don't want to make a bad impression on the principal don't you?"

The girl called Kaoru finally responded and looked at her uncle in the eye "Uncle Sano, I can forgive you for making us move to another house and I can also forgive you for making me study at another school, both occasions might I state, for the nth time," on the process of saying this, Kaoru gradually went out of the car "but this... this is way out of line", at this point she gestured wildly at the clothes that she has been wearing.

The young man called Sano smiled despite of the annoyance that he's currently feeling. "I think you look very... nice" he said and was rewarded with a very unladylike snort coming from the girl.

She really does look way more than nice. Kaoru was wearing a plain white spaghetti strapped blouse, her skirt has patterns of beige flowers and the ensemble was matched by white thong sandals. But the most beautiful feature was probably the girl itself, she filled up her outfit perfectly with her soft but not exaggerated curves and her midnight black hair, which was usually confined inside a cap or tied in a high ponytail, was allowed to move freely. In a particular angle where the light would bounce on her hair, it would show purple highlights.

"Well, at least you look normal, for a girl that is" he continued as a snicker escaped him.

"Fine then, now that we're here, let's just get this over with so I can go home and change", Kaoru said indignantly. She felt offended and a bit sad with her uncle's snicker, although she would love to get out of these clothes, she kind of like the feeling it gave her. She felt like a lady, like the ones she used to dress up like when she was young.

She was really surprised when her uncle came home the other day with a package saying he has a gift for her, of course her suspicions grew since there was no occasion that would amount to him giving her a gift. When she saw the girly package and the evil glint in his eye, her suspicions transformed to apprehension. He kept insisting she wear the outfit because he said he got tired of people mistaking his niece for a nephew, so she gave in, she also gets offended when those incidents happen.

"Aww... Kaoru don't be like that. I'm sorry ok?" Kaoru was taken aback when her uncle suddenly hugged her. "I'm really sorry and I won't make fun of you again and... I can even promise you that we won't move again, at least until you finish this school year."

Kaoru was touched by her uncle's gesture and words, she hugged him back and immediately she felt that everything will be all right.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, you ok now?" She answered with a nod, "So, let's go and meet this Principal Gensai."

"Ok" Kaoru said "This better be a good school, or else"

"Ahh.. Kaoru"

"What now?"

"Can I take back the part about not making fun of you again?"

Kaoru playfully punched him after hearing this and said something like "Idiot uncle!"

To which the idiot uncle replied "Tomboy niece!"

From above, Principal Gensai was watching, amused by the two's exchange. "My! What energy kids have these days. It looks like its going a very interesting school year."

* * *

Sano and Kaoru went inside the school. They looked at it appraisingly and found it was to their liking. After a while, an old smiling man went to greet them.

"Hello!! You must be Mr. Sanosuke Sagara, welcome to 'The Academy', I am Dr. Gensai, the principal of this school." He offered his hand, Sano took and shook it. Then Dr. Gensai turned to Kaoru "You must be Ms. Kaoru Kamiya, a pleasure to meet such a lovely young woman like you". He seized her hand and placed a kiss on top. Kaoru blushed and Sano couldn't help but smile. "now I must how you around the campus". Dr. Gensai proceeded to tour them around the school. The last stop over for the tour was Dr. Gensai's office "Could I interest you two for tea and cakes?"

"That would be lovely" Sano said "but I think Kaoru here would like to explore the grounds first to familiarize herself with her new school, but I'm more than glad to join you, Dr. Gensai, perhaps we could discuss about that art piece you told me over the phone." Sano's suggestion was not without reason though, during the tour he kept sensing Kaoru's eagerness to look at the place, their constant move kept her from really experiencing luxurious schools , so far, this school was the grandest school she has enrolled in and she wanted to see as much of it as she can.

"What a very good idea, of course Ms. Kaoru here must have been bored with two old people to keep her company" turning to her, he said "You can come back here after you have done your 'exploring', I trust you can make it here on your own, this school is a bit large."

"Thank you Dr. Gensai, this really is a very impressive school, I hope that my stay here in your school will be a very good one." Kaoru said and bounced away.

The principal was a bit surprise by Kaoru's voice, he noticed that this was the first time she spoke if you didn't count the appropriate replies and grunts of approval regarding the school. He found it quite refreshing, like the sound of gentle rain falling. 'She really is a very interesting girl' he thought and for the second time this day he had a premonition that things here will change a lot.

"Now Mr. Sagara about that piece..."

* * *

**end of chapter**


End file.
